Aelius
Aelius's Sphere is Heliopolis. Portfolio Virtue, excellence, arete. Aelius represents the potential for and achievement of excellence - fulfillment of purpose and function. He calls on mortals to live up to their potentials, using all facilities available to them, chiefly strength, bravery, and wit, among others. The way to excellence is achieved, he decrees, by four key virtues: *Wisdom: The ability to discern and follow through an appropriate course of action in a given moment. *Fortitude: In a literal sense, this includes strength, constitution and endurance. Figuratively, it includes courage and willpower - the ability to face the uncertain, to confront fear. *Temperance: The capacity for self-control, restraint in the face of vice and the use of discretion. *Justice: To act with righteousness and fairness, befitting one’s status. The sustenance of harmony between man’s relationship with himself and others. A just man is in the right place, at the right time, giving in equal measure, what he has received. Aelius posits that these virtues are keys to human happiness and ability. As their god, he bestows the knowledge and will to live by them. To those that violate his portfolio and turn to vice, he punishes with the firm hand of an arbiter. Persona When Aelius met the Architect, he saw the shell of Galbar the old god created, through his painstaking labor. He was exhausted, and only managed to build a rudimentary foundation of a planet. Aelius respected the Architect’s conviction, and out of compassion, offered his help. He saw that Galbar was a husk, dormant in the void. For there to be growth, there had to be light and warmth. It was his prerogative to bring these things to Galbar, with the cooperation of other gods that were drawn to the Architect’s plight. Aelius lives by the same virtues he urges mortals to follow. Due to the nature of his portfolio, he interacts with mortals as often - if not more so - than the other gods. He displays concern for their wellbeing and prosperity, cherishing his followers above all. At the same time, he is not immune to wrath, and dispenses justice as he sees fit to those who have angered him. However, he always presents an ultimatum with his punishments - a way out that may right the wrongs of the guilty, and teach them virtue. Naturally, Aelius is opposed to portfolios and deeds at odds with his own. He has no tolerance for gods that would do mortals harm without just cause, or who would undermine the harmony of what the Architect and other gods have built. Gods that lead mortals to vice earn his disdain and he will proactively seek to spread his influence to counter their own. Aelius is eager to cooperate and befriend gods that share his compassion for Galbar. This is especially true of gods whose portfolios are related to his own. Such domains of light, healing, life and so on are cherished allies. Aelius values his relationships highly and strives to maintain them, repaying kindness and generosity with his own. In the same vein, he tries to broker harmony between the other gods and reconcile grievances. As the caretaker of Heliopolis, Aelius is dedicated to maintaining day on Galbar. This is his foremost contribution to the Architect’s vision and a duty he takes with a measure of pride. Ironically, if there was a vice that Aelius nipped at his heels, it would be pride. He is committed to his own ideals and duties, and is convinced what he does is both right and necessary. In his role as god of virtue, his mortal followers regard him as the epitome of excellence, and he is happy to oblige this notion. Appearance/Form Aelius manifested before the Architect as a beardless young man, athletic, tall and with radiant skin. He wears a crown of laurels and from his body glows a golden-white aureole. He is frequently without clothing, but sometimes dons a robe of white or red and sandals. Musical Theme https://youtu.be/AeMGzjgpGM0 Category:Gods